


Jsi vším, co jsem kdy chtěl (Asi toho budu litovat)

by DemetraBlack



Category: Christian Bible, Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: #OSvýzva2020, JCS mi zničil šípovací kariéru, M/M, ale vlastně ne, můj první překlad btw, se omlouvám
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetraBlack/pseuds/DemetraBlack
Summary: Vtiskne Jidášovi polibek na tvář a Jidáš mu odpoví úsměvem.„Dobré ráno,“ řekne Jidáš, stále napůl spící.Samotný Jidášův hlas je dost, aby utišil většinu jeho starostí, minimálně prozatím a usměje se. „Dobré ráno, miláčku“ odpoví Ježíš, vzpíraje se na svých loktech aby mohl políbit Jidášovy rty.Všechno je jednou naposledy.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	Jsi vším, co jsem kdy chtěl (Asi toho budu litovat)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you’re all i ever wanted (i think i’ll regret this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586382) by [johnllauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren). 



> All thanks to the author, who kindly allowed me to translate this.
> 
> Varování: Je to můj první překlad; nebetováno.
> 
> To víte, tak jednou zhlédnete verzi Jesus Christ Superstar a konečně se po letech do toho muzikálu zamilujete. Pak si uvědomíte, že Jidáš žárlí na Máří. A pak najednou šípujete tunáhle tohle. Obávám se, že po Karanténě vím, kam se bude směřovat moje FF kariéra.

Ježíš nebyl schopný spát od té chvíle, co dorazili do města.

Předstíral spánek, ačkoliv spíše jen proto, aby se apoštolové nestrachovali. Aby se Jidáš nestrachoval. Tak i přesto šel do postele s Jidášem, lehnul si vedle něj, střídaje mezi snahou udržet víčka zavřená a pozorováním spícího Jidáše. Mluví se svým otcem (více prosí, spíš než velebí), jednu ruku má omotanou kolem Jidáše, jejich hrudníky se zvedají a zase klesají. Jidáš vždy vypadá o tolik mladší, tak bezstarostný, když spí.

Jidáš nemá tušení, co se stane.

Ježíš mu to měl prozradit – _měl_ by mu to říct, ale je sobecký. Jidáš by předně nesouhlasil s tím, aby spolu chodili, kdyby to věděl, kdyby mu Ježíš řekl, jak tohle vše skončí. Ale Ježíš ho _chtěl._ Snažil se to ospravedlnit dlouhá léta, jak to mohl vědět a neříct to Jidášovi. Ale vždy se to vrátilo zpět ke skutečnosti, že je sobecký, že je člověk a lidé se nemohou vzdát pozemských rozkoší stejně jako se on nemůže vzdát Jidáše.

A teď tu byl dnešek.

Pozoruje jak slunce svítá skrz okno, dívá se jak den přichází, ať chce nebo ne. A Jidáš spí po jeho boku a jeho otec nad ním nic neříká. Zavře oči ve snaze nebrečet.

Ježíš poslouchá, jak se zbytek domu probouzí a Marta začíná vařit snídani. Pomyslí si, že „ _nemají ani tušení“,_ a také „ _Já je opustím“_ , cítí jak se pálí palačinky a přemýšlí, že _„nejsou připravení“._ Plánují večírek, nebo alespoň výmluvu pro to se opít, aspoň si to myslí, protože slyší Tomáše říkat, že pátek bude velký. Zatřepe hlavou, jako kdyby to mohlo projasnit jeho myšlenky. Jidáš stále spí, ale měl by stejně už brzy vstávat a ke konci dne Jidáš už stejně nebude nadále jeho, to je něco, z čeho je mu špatně.

Vtiskne Jidášovi polibek na tvář a Jidáš mu odpoví úsměvem.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekne Jidáš, stále napůl spící.

Samotný Jidášův hlas je dost, aby utišil většinu jeho starostí, minimálně prozatím a usměje se. „Dobré ráno, miláčku“ odpoví Ježíš, vzpíraje se na svých loktech aby mohl políbit Jidášovy rty.

Chvíli to Jidášovi zabere, než se přizpůsobí světu bdělých, ale poté už Ježíše líbá nazpět. Polibek je to něžný, měkký a Ježíš může cítit, jak se zbytek světa rozplývá pryč, zanechává jen jeho samotného a Jidáše a jejich postel, která by neměla být tak moc pohodlná. Ježíš se ujme vedení, jeho jazyk se setkává s Jidášovými rty a Jidáš ho vpustí nedočkavě dovnitř, prohloubí polibek bezmyšlenkovitě a Ježíš vydává spokojené zvuky.

„Jsi dnes dychtivý.“ Prohlásí Jidáš s úsměvem, když se odpojí.

Ježíš otevře ústa, aby se ospravedlnil, maje obavy, že Jidáš něco začíná tušit nebo, že se začne strachovat, ale Jidáš ho utne.

„Nestěžuju si. Věř mi, opravdu si nestěžuju.“ Jidáš přejede pohledem k Ježíšovým rtům a Ježíš se na něj usměje.

Tentokrát Jidáš iniciuje polibek, natáhne se a položí ruku Ježíšovi na zátylek, líbá ho s nenasytností, kterou mu Ježíš rychle vrací.

„Máme čas?“ Jidáš se ptá, narážka visí nevyslovena mezi nimi.

„Všechen čas světa,“ odpovídá Ježíš, posune se, aby propletl své prsty do Jidášových vlasů a přitáhne si ho k dalšímu polibku.

Jidáš obmotá ruku kolem Ježíšova pasu, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž. Ježíš jemně tahá za Jidášovy vlasy, snaží si zapamatovat ten pocit, ten pocit, když je jeho celý svět zahlcen Jidášem. Jidáš si myslí, že ho provokuje.

„Kurva, zlato,“ Jidáš promluví do polibku, tato slova samotná stačí k tomu, aby Ježíš provrátil oči dozadu. Možná i jeho tělo samotné je schopné poznat, že tohle je naposledy.

Jidáš odpojí jejich rty, což způsobí, že se Ježíš zamračí, ale potom Jidáš líbá jeho hrdlo. A kvůli tomu se zlobit nemůže, ne snad? Jidáš vzhlédne, aby ho zkontroloval a Ježíšova hlava je vtlačena do polštáře, ústa otevřená. To Jidášovi stačí, aby odpověděl svými zuby.

„Kurva“ Ježíšovi splyne ze rtů, je to spíš vzdech než slovo, když ho Jidáš kouše do krku.

„Co to do tebe dnes vjelo?“ Ptá se Jidáš, líbaje místo, které právě kousnul, horce a se rty otevřenými. Líbá ho více, kousne ho a přestane, „Je kousání do tebe košer?“

Ježíš se nemůže nezasmát. „Ano, lásko moje.“

„Skvěle.“ Jidáš prohlásí a vrátí se k práci. Líbá Ježíšův krk až k jeho klíční kosti, jeho ruce sjedou dolů, aby si mohly hrát s pasem Ježíšových spodků. Spaní ve spodním prádle se ukázalo být úžasným rozhodnutím, protože to udělalo ranní sex, jako tenhle, mnohem jednodušší.

Ježíšovi unikne sten, dává si pozor, aby byl potichu, protože zdi Marty a Marie jsou otřesně slabé. Jidáš se zvedne ze své pozice, kde nechával značky přímo pod Ježíšovou klíční kostí a přesune se zpět nahoru, líbá znovu Ježíše, pomalu, slabě.

Jejich jazyky vzájemně prozkoumávají ústa toho druhého, zatímco Jidáš sundává Ježíšovy spodky a potom to samé zopakuje i u sebe. A potom už není nic mezi nimi, jen ten sladký pocit kůže na kůži, a Ježíš se z toho che jen těšit. Chce tu zůstat celý den, líně ho líbat, apoštolové a poslání ať jdou k čertu.

Ježíš cítí Jidášovu tvrdost na svém stehně a ví, že sám je stejně tak tvrdý. Přesune své ruce na Jidášova záda, drží ho, skoro naléhavě, když se líbají.

„Ježíši, zlato,“ Jidáš řekne proti jeho rtům mezi polibky, než ho zase políbí, pomalu a se rty otevřenými. Jeho ruka putuje dolů k rozkroku Ježíše, ovšem nedopřeje mu ten kontakt po kterém touží. Roztáhne lehce Ježíšovy nohy tak aby si mohl mezi ně lehnout, potom nechá svou ruku na Ježíšově vnitřním stehně a stiskne ji dost na to, aby se jeho nehty zaryly do Ježíšovy pokožky.

Ježíš znovu zavzdychá, tentokrát hlasitěji a okamžitě zmlkne.

„To je v pořádku, bejby.“ Řekne Jidáš, oddělujíc jejich rty. „Můžeš být hlasitý.“

„Apoštolové,“ odpoví Ježíš, jeho hlas se zadrhává touhou.

„Jako bychom je nikdy neslyšeli.“

Má pravdu (obří nevýhoda těch bezesných nocí byly ty…nechutné zvuky). I tak by si Ježíš rád chtěl zachovat zbytky své morální zásadovosti. Ale nemá dost času na to, aby se rozhodoval, protože Jidášova ruka se přesune z jeho stehna na žalud jeho péra, palec se ho sotva dotkne.

„Do prdele, Jidáši,“ řekne bez prodlení.

„Je to v pořádku, zlato?“ Zeptá se Jidáš.

„ _Ano_ , Jidáši, kurva-“ řekne Ježíš, ovšem utne se v půlce věty.

Jidáše prozradí, jak moc na něho tato slova působí, škubne svými boky, pravděpodobně ne naschvál, tře svůj penis o matraci. Myšlenka na Jidášovo péro vtisknuté do matrace v marné snaze vyhledání aspoň nějaké frikce, tvrdý jen z myšlenky na sex s Ježíšem, to stačilo na to, aby to Ježíše vzburcovalo.

Ani se nemůže zastavit, než se zeptá, „Můžu ti vykouřit?“

Jidáš vydá zvuk, něco mezi vzdychem a stenem. „Ano. Ano, bejby, jistě, ani se nemusíš ptát.“

Ale ptát se mu přijde normální. Nebo možná Ježíš hledal něco normálního, něco, co by bylo v pořádku, hledal tu stabilitu, která přicházela s Jidášem. Chtěl, aby Jidáš převzal kontrolu nebo aby mu řekl, co má dělat a všechno by bylo v pořádku. Ale ten svět, iluze toho světa, velmi brzy skončí, nebo možná už skončila.

Přesto, Ježíš se usměje a Jidáš se zvedne a lehne si na postel. Ježíš se posune tak aby byl nad Jidášem a ohne se, aby mohl zachytit jeho rty v polibku, než se posune dolů a ještě níž. Zlíbá Jidášova stehna, roztáhne je od sebe, tak aby mohl zanechat značky na místech o kterých ví, že jsou pro Jidáše tak citlivá. Jidáš vypustí sten, svévolný a hlasitý. To Ježíše povzbudí a přesune se z Jidášových stehen k jeho penisu.

Měl spoustu zkušeností s kouřením Jidášova péra, to ovšem neznamenalo to, že by se toho kdy byl schopný nabažit. Jidáš se zhluboka nadechne, když ho Ježíš pojme do pusy, co nejhlouběji to jde. Jidáš má své ruce v Ježíšových vlasech, propletené v kudrlinách a tahá za ně. Ježíš zasténá okolo jeho péra.

„Ano, zlato, jde ti to skvěle.“ Povzbouzí Jidáš jemně Ježíše.

Chvála jde rovnou do Ježíšova opomenutého penisu a Jidáš to musí vědět, Jidáš musí vědět, co dělá chvála Ježíšovi, ale nedává to na sobě znát. Ježíš odpoví dalším Zasténáním a Jidáš začne pohybovat svými boky, ošukává jemně Ježíšovu pusu. Ježíš skoro skoro dychtivě přikývne, dávaje mu svolení a pokračuje.

Jidášovo přirážení se stane více rytmické, ale drsnější, ale Ježíš se lehce přizpůsobí, přijímaje cokoliv mu Jidáš dá. Jidáš nechá ruce v Ježíšových vlasech a Ježíš nechá svá ústa na Jidášovi, olizuje, co může, sténá jen při té představě, že jeho ústa jsou plná Jidáše.

„Kurva,“ Jidáš spíše zasténá, spíš než, že by to bylo slovo a ošukává teď Ježíšův obličej rychleji, nepředvídatelně, jak moc potřebuje. Což Ježíše prakticky omámí chtíčem, že to způsobuje Jidášovi, že Jidáš sténá kvůli němu.

Jeho ruce se zatnou do Ježíšových vlasů a Ježíš bezmocně zasténá.

„Bejby, já budu-“ řekne Jidáš, neschopný formulovat větu.

Ježíš přikývne, pohybuje nahoru a dolů svou hlavou po Jidášově penisu. A Jidáš se udělá s Ježíšovým jménem na rtech, krásně hlasitý a zoufalý zvuk. Ježíš se neodtáhne, spolyká všechno s odborností a dychtivostí, která vzniká jedině praxí. Jidáš zanechá své ruce v Ježíšových vlasech, jemně masíruje jeho pokožku. Ježíš olíže Jidáše dočista, takovým způsobem, který se dá jedině popsat jako obscénní, poté se posadí na paty a otře si rty hřbetem ruky.

„Ježíši, do prdele, to bylo úžasný.“ Řekne Jidáš.

Ježíš se přesune, aby mohl znova políbit Jidáše, ten ho měkce políbí, ruce přemístí zpět na jeho zátylek. Když se odtrhne, Ježíš se k němu nakloní, zakňourá z náhlé ztráty dotyku. Jidáš spočine pohledem na Ježíšově péru, které prakticky pulzuje, vytéká z něj slza touhy.

Natáhne k němu ruku, znova pohlédne na Ježíše, hledaje svolení. Ježíš mu pokývne a poté Jidáš velmi jemně přejede po žaludu, a i to samotné stačí k tomu, aby Ježíš zasténal. Jidáš zajme Ježíšovi rty v polibku, Ježíš ho líbá zpátky, do toho polibku lehce sténá, když ho Jidáš kouše do rtu. Pokračuje v laskání Ježíše, nejdřív jen tak lehce, jen pár prstů přejíždí po jeho délce.

Ježíš přeruší jejich polibek. „ _Jidáši, prosím_ ,“ prakticky žebrá.

Jidáš na tuto úpěnlivou žádost odpovídá tím, že mu dopřeje ten kontakt, po kterém touží, pomalu mu ho honí. Ježíš si opře hlavu o Jidášovo rameno, vzdychá do rytmu s Jidášovými pohyby.

„Rychleji, Jidáši, víc, prosím,“ zašeptá a Jidáš mu to splní, pohybuje se rychleji, políbí Ježíše, tentokrát žhavěji, silněji, víc. A Ježíš je bezbranný jeho kouzlům, rozpouští se v Jidášově náruči, líbá ho nazpět rudými nateklými rty, zahlcen natolik, že si nedělá starost s tím, jaké zvuky vydává ze svých úst.

Když Ježíš řekne „Jsem blízko, Jidáši,“ jen o pár minut později, Jidáš ho sladce políbí.

„Pojď, bejby,“ řekne a Ježíš se udělá.

Jidáš laská dál Ježíše skrz vyvrcholení a líbá ho. Když se Ježíš vrátí zpět na zem a přestane se klepat, Jidáš se zvedne a podá krabici kapesníků a snaží se uklidit nepořádek, který zanechali na posteli.

„Zůstaň. Můžeme takhle strávit klidně celý den.“ Navrhne Ježíš, snaží se neznít, jak kdyby ho o to úpěnlivě žádal, či prosil. Jako kdyby se nesnažil vzít osud do vlastních rukou.

Ale Jidáš zakroutí hlavou. „Nemůžu. Slíbil jsem ostatním, že zajdu do města a seženu, co je potřeba na dnešní večeři.“

Jidáš předstírá, že nelže a Jidáš předstírá, že mu věří.

„Dobře.“ Řekne Ježíš a natáhne se k Jidášovi pro ještě jeden polibek. „Uvidíme se tedy dnes večer?“

Jidáš přikývne. „Vidíme se brzy, zlato.“

Ježíš z postele sleduje, jak se Jidáš oblíká, češe si vlasy, nazouvá boty. Jidáš mu zamává, když jde ke dveřím a Ježíš pozoruje Jidáše, jak naposledy opouští jejich pokoj. Zavře za sebou dveře a Ježíš je sám.

Zakryje si obličej dlaněmi, ale poté je přesune a projede nimi své vlasy, nechá slzy volně téct.

**Author's Note:**

> Budu ráda za jakoukoliv zpětnou vazbu.


End file.
